School for Mythological Beings
by catoroni-and-macNcheese1
Summary: This is a joint highschool for gods, magicians, demigids, & monsters. From Percy Jackson series - Younger versions of the big three(gods) & demigods. Kane Chronicles - Anubis, Bast, Horus, Ra, & magicians. Monsters from both. Watch them struggle being teens and go through highschool. Enjoy! Please R&R! Frying Pans and Chocolate Cake, Cat and Mac 3 All rights go to Rick!
1. Chapter 1

Hey! It's Cat and Mac! This is our fifth fanfiction. For all of the chapters in this story WE DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS! RICK RIORDAN DOES!

Chapter 1-1st of School

Anubis's Pov

"Anubis! Wake up! You'll be late for your first day of school!" Those were the wonderful words I woke up to at 5:30 on a Monday morning. Ugh. It was his fault that I was this tired. Don't expect a guy to have to work till 11:45 and then get up at 5:00. It's impossible. By the time I was ready I had 15 minutes to eat and get to school. I wasn't really hungry but I knew I would be soon so I ate a banana(Most fun word to spell! (: ) and toast. "Nervous?" asked Osiris."No." I said a little too quickly. "Riiiggghhhtttttt." he smiled. He was stirring coffee at the table. Hmmm. I walked over and beckoned him towards me. He leaned in and I switched my cup of water for his coffee cup, taking a sip. "Bye!" I yelled turning around, teleporting to the school grounds.

It was weird that the school was so close to a graveyard. And, kinda morbid. (Sadie is telling the ankle-biters that they bury the kids who get bad grades there. SADIE! STOP SCARING THE LITTLE KIDS!) Looking at my schedule while walking down a hill and drinking coffee was probably not the best idea. I walked right into someone, luckily managing not to spill my coffee all over them. "Ugh. Watch it _dog!_" I glanced up. Who invited that overgrown hairball? But I really didn't want to get in trouble with vice principal Ra. I just walked away and tried to find my locker. 890...891...892...ah. Here we go. 893. I plugged in my combo and started to get my stuff for algebra(what a lovely first period) when my textbook got ripped out of my hands. My eyes snapped up and I saw my dear cousin holding my book and leaning against the locker next to me. "What do you want Horus?" I asked grabbing for the book. He held it out of my reach and smiled. "The vice principal wants to see you. Immediately." he said. Oh no. I hope I'm not in trouble. Osiris will kill me if i get expelled on my first day. I had been homeschooled by Isis for the first fifteen years of my life now I was forced to show how stupid I was in front of everyone. "Why did he send you to tell me this?" I asked a little ticked. "Well I am the office assistant. But honestly dear cousin, I came here to make sure your first day of school SUCKS!" Before I could ask why he picked me up under my neck and shoved me into my locker. I tried to fight back but he pushed me into the hook and hooked my jacket. He stood back and said with an evil grin "Here's your book." He threw my algebra text book at me and it hit my stomach, HARD! Horus then slammed the door. Great now what?! Why is this locker so big?! I went to the first response that most people get shoved into a locker. "HELP! I'M IN A LOCKER!" At least I had managed to unhook myself so I could stand on my own but my stomach hurt. Definitely gonna be bruising there. Then somebody hit the front of my locker and said "Shut it loser!" "How dare you! I will have you live in the darkest pits in the underworld!" Then my locker opened and there stood a very angry Ra. "Am I in trouble?!" I asked realising I had just told him I would make him live in the darkest pits in the underworld. "Yes. Severely." he replied glaring at me. "To my office dog!" he yelled at me. I hopped out of my locker and followed him down the hallway. When we were walking I saw some little kid hanging from the open a small top locker. What was he like eight?! Why was he in high school?! Ra walked over and grabbed him by the back of his shirt off the locker and dropped him. Ouch! Harsh! "I WILL KILL ALL OF YOU!" he screamed failing at snapping his fingers. "Stupid Death god please follow me to the office with Stupider Toilet Paper god. "Wait! What?!" I asked confused. He rolled his eyes and replied "You're a stupider death god than..." "I got the insult but who is he?!" I butted in. "Hades! Lord of the Dead and Ruler of the Underworld. Bow before my great power!" I couldn't help but laughing. There was a eight year old standing in front of me threatening me with his unlimited death powers! "Ummmm... I think I'm good." I replied following Ra as he continued to the main office. When we finally got to the main office he sat us down in the chairs in front of his office. He told us to wait here and as he opened the door to go inside gold light poured out burning my eyes. I really wasn't looking forward to going in there. I hit the back of my head against the wall behind me. Then again and again.(Just for good measure.) Horus and Ra had just ruined my first day of school and I hadn't even gotten to first period. Then Sadie plopped down next to me and slouched backwards crossing her arms. "Sadie?! What are you doing here?!" I asked appalled that she had gotten in trouble before first period. She looked shocked to see me at first, but the confusion subsided and she replied "I could ask you the same question." She got me there. "Ra." "Oh. Well back to your question, do you see that kid over there?" she pointed towards Hades. I nodded and she continued "Well you see how short he his? So when he demanded my help I hung him from the door of his locker." "Good explanation." I said. " Anubis." called Ra. "Good luck." Sadie said.

Needless to say I got a week of detention because of the locker thing and because he "Just doesn't like me." He didn't call Osiris but he knew it would be even worse for me because now I had to go home and tell him how I couldn't even go through a day without getting into trouble. The next few periods consisted of Horus pelting bits of paper at me, Bast stealing my notebook so I spent most of study hall looking for it, and generally having a rotten day. No one I like was in my classes but that's not saying there was no one I knew. I also have Carter in my spanish class( which is the only one I was actually good at as I had to know every language that has ever existed so I could talk to all of the dead. Another thing to keep me up at night. Thanks, Ra.) and that Hades kid in my english. Weird name. Then again, my parents have some explaining to do. Did they just go _ Hey! Let's pick some random letters, mix 'em up, throw them together, and see how it sounds! _Parents. Only one more period until lunch. Then I realized what that period was. Gym.

Authors Note:

Wazz up my peoples?! It's your dedicated authors Cat and Mac at it again! This is our 5th fanfiction story. The others are:

Twins of Mixed Bloods- Percy Jackson and the Olympians

One of the Gang- The Outsiders  
Anubis's Kid- Kane Chronicles

Switching Worlds- Percy Jackson

As you can probably tell, we like Rick Riordan's work. Anyway, the whole fanfic is not gonna be from Anubis's point of view it just seemed fun to start it this way. All of the fanfics about him make him seem so cool and confident but he said he still thought like a teenager so this is some of the things a teen would do. Also, some are probably wondering where we get our ideas from. These are things that happen to us!

!CONTEST!

Some of the scenes in the next chapter will be our experiences. Some will be made up. You need to tell us which are real. Anyone who answers correctly will get a chapter dedicated to them and anyone who answers incorrectly will be thanked in the beginning of one for trying. So tell us... FACT or FICTION?

As always, hope you liked the chapter and please REVIEW!

Thank YOU!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two - _**The Recipe for Evil is Dodge Ball and Socks**_

Anubis's Pov

Socks. That's what started the horror that was my gym class. I was scared of the class and having to change in the locker room didn't help. It was the ugliest shade of vomit green on the walls and had a stone floor covered in dirt, water, and something that looked like a rat on steroids that had been decaying in the corner since Ra was young ( No disrespect intended, my lord. With age comes wisdom (and wrinkles.) It smelled like Axe mixed with garbage and after just a minute I was lightheaded and about ready to pass out. Changing quickly so I wouldn't be noticed as much I was just about to enter the gym when I heard a call of "Hey, death boy. Got _please leave me alone. _ Just as he was about to go join his friends he smiled exposing every any socks?" Gulp. I turned around and found myself looking at a kid that might have been the captain of the football team. He was big and beefy and had a sneer that made my blood run cold. Grabbing me by my shirt he lifted me with one arm and I got a good whiff of workout guy that only showers about once a month. Oh I feel woozy. "Well?" he snapped shaking me. Afraid my voice would give away my fear I simply shook my head. _ Please leave me alone, please, please, _one of his rotting teeth and said "Today's dodgeball is jocks vs geeks. You're dead meat kid." He dropped me and as I hurried out the door I thought "Really? All this over socks?"

I walked out and stood by the wall, I was just trying to get through one day! I mean seriously come on! I was startled by the sharp sound of a whistle blowing in my ear. I turned to see a centaur towering over me wearing from the waist up gym clothes, a baseball cap, and a whistle around his neck. "IN YOUR SQUAD LINES!" he yelled(mainly at me) "My wha'...?!" I asked. "You heard me!" he shouted back. I ran over and sat by Sadie hoping I wouldn't get in too much trouble. "Sadie?" I whispered. "What?!" she responded in a loud tone. "What's a squad line?!" I asked still whispering. Then before she could respond I heard "Anubis...Anubis...ANUBIS!" before one of the three angry centaurs could look up from their clipboards I sprinted for my life to and slid in front of him. "Here." I said panting. "Good you sit there." he replied. As I went to sit down I heard "Hey what's your last name?!" I turned around to face my gym coach. Ummmm... I had to think fast or I had a feeling I would be the one who had to stand in the middle of the court while they pelted me with dodgeballs. "Ummm... Black!" I replied. What?! It's a color! Stupid,stupid,stupid. Hey at least I didn't say pink.

The next thirty minutes were the worst in my life. The mean jocks(apparently cyclopes) hit me really hard with the ball and sent me flying into the wall. Though I was really happy to be out of the game it still really hurt. Then as I finally took a seat on the bleachers I heard the whistle blow and then one of the gym coaches say "You caught the ball you could bring back someone on your team." Unfortunately it was Carter(How did he manage to catch a ball?!). I tried to hide my face so I wouldn't see me. Too bad I then heard his stupid high teenage voice call out "Anubis!" Damn it! Why couldn't he pick one of the other losers that were sitting next to me?! I only got up so I wouldn't get in trouble(again). Immediately I was hit in the head by what I was assuming was a dodgeball, hit my head on the bleachers and then blacked out.

I woke up lying on one of the white cots lining one wall. My head really hurt so I didn't try to sit up but I turned my head to the side to see someone was lying on the cot next to mine. They had messy black hair, an athletic build, and were holding an ice pack to their arm that was wrapped in bandages. And they were awake. "Where am I?" I asked really hoping that school was over and I could just go home. The kid glanced over at me as if just noticing I was awake. 'The infirmary. You have a concussion from the dodgeball hitting you in the head. Horus got off with a warning.' he answered, his green eyes examining me carefully as if trying to see if I was a threat. Ugh, really. I get a concussion and Horus gets a warning for...WAIT! Horus threw the ball!? I will have my revenge on that jerk. "What happened to you and what period is it? What's your name?" I asked trying to learn as much information as I could. He smiled a little and I felt that this kid might not be half bad. "First of all, you ask a lot of questions. I'm Perseus Jackson but I'd prefer if you call me Percy. I ran into one of the monsters they let into this school for some reason. The minotaur. We have a bad history together of crashing into trees and throwing each other off of bridges. Scratched up my arm pretty bad so I got stuck in here. It's about halfway through last period so you won't have to worry about going through the rest of the day. Oh and a girl dropped by to tell me to tell you that you don't have any homework in the classes you missed. What's your name?" he said. After taking a minute to digest the fact that Sadie stopped by and they let monsters into this school I muttered. "Thanks, and it's Anubis." "You don't talk much, huh." Percy said." You kinda remind me of my cousin, Nico. You're both silent and wear dark clothes. I think the reason that Nico's like that is that he..well, let's just say that he has daddy issues. We both do." "I can relate." I replied, letting my thoughts drift to Set. "I swear sometimes Horus is worse than the sock guy." I thought out loud. Percy looked up. "Oh, you mean Jordan. Yeah he always asks for socks. No clue why though." he said. I laughed. Such an intimidating person with the name of Jordan. Then the bell rang I left the infirmary, saying bye to Percy, grabbing my backpack, and teleporting home.

"How was school?" asked Osiris as I walked through the living room. " I've had a long day and I don't really want to talk about it. " I muttered dropping my bag and plopping down on the couch. "You can tell me." he said trying to act all fatherly. My temper snapped. "YOU REALLY WANT TO KNOW!? I WAS KNOCKED UNCONSCIOUS, GOT A WEEKS WORTH OF DETENTION BECAUSE RA DOESN'T LIKE ME, AND GENERALLY HAD A HORRIBLE DAY!" I screamed. I popped into my room because I didn't want to see his look of disappointment.

Osiris's Pov

Anubis was acting weird. It wasn't like him to get in trouble, to complain, and especially to yell at me. He was usually so well behaved. Maybe I should talk to him. Walking up to his room I tried to open the door but he had locked it. I sighed and knocked on the door. When there was no answer I simply cast an "unlock" spell on the door. Anubis was already sleeping, without any cover and his shoes still on. He looked like he had fallen asleep as soon as he had teleported into his room. Oh well. I won't be able to talk to him now. I was out of his room and about to close the door when I heard the sound of rough coughing. Looking back at Anubis, he was curled up on himself coughing his lungs out. "He'll be fine." I thought. "It's probably just a cold."

_**Or is it? To be continued...**_

Author's Note:

Good Luck guessing! TO YOUR SQUAD LINES!

Frying Pans & Chocolate Cake,

Cat & Mac 3


	3. Chapter 3 - Sick Day

Chapter 3 - Sick Day 

Carter's Pov(Cat:NOOOOOOO!)

I was in Science when things started to get annoying. My day was great before I was paired with Sadie's self center, super annoying, jackal-headed crush. We were dealing with explosive chemicals and all he needed to get my sister was to stage an "accident" and BLOW ME UP! "Anubis pass the magnesium (sorry for the random chemicals. I have no idea how to do this stuff so...yeah-Cat&Mac)." I asked hesitantly. Looking next to me I saw that he was IGNORING ME! GRRRRRR! "_Beat him up for it."_ Horus suggested to me. "Shut up!" I answered, saying it outloud by mistake. No one else seemed to notice but Anubis jumped and almost fell out of his chair. Awwww. I wish he had. What? I can't help but be an overprotective brother. "Well glad to see that you are finally paying attention. Pass the magnesium." I said again. He grabbed the bottle and shoved it towards me. Well, tried to. He ended up spilling it and as it dripped down the table, every surface it touched started to disintegrate. "Everyone out of the room!" yelled the teacher. After we had evacuated the room, Nut ( the teacher) announced that the class was canceled and we were to go directly to lunch. I was about to yell at Anubis for ruining the class when I noticed that he was gone. YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS! "Carter, go look for Anubis." Nut said. NOOOOOO! I spent the next five minutes wandering around the school looking for Anubis. I REALLY hated this. Why did he have to be such an idiot?!

I found him by the fish pond coughing. "Hey Anubis we have to get back to the lunch room." "I'll be *cough* right there.*cough* *cough*" "Fine, but if you're just gonna stand there at least feed the fish!" "Yeah, yeah. Whatever!" he said turning around. He picked up the can of fish food and started sprinkling it into the fish pond. Then some kid with an I love fish t-shirt walked by and screamed. "ANUBIS! YOU KILLED THE FISH!" he screamed at him. "Percy, I swear they were already dead!" "Then why would you feed them?!" he asked. "Well...I...Ummmmm." "Ugh!" Percy went over and picked up the fish. Immediately the fish started swimming around again. "There. Now DON'T feed the fish!" Percy said. Then he stormed off. I walked over to Anubis and picked up the can of fish food. Well at least I thought it was fish food! "Anubis! This is the magnesium from before!" I screamed at him. "Oops." he replied shrugging his shoulders. Grrrrrrrr! My brooding was interrupted by Anubis falling into another coughing fit. "Would you be quiet!?" I yelled. He tried to answer but his face was turning red as he struggled to get a breathe. When the fit was over he sat down on the floor and put his head back against the stone wall. The bell rang and I asked if he was ready for lunch. "I'll pass. Not really hungry." he said, keeping his eyes closed. I shrugged and started walking away. Hey, he said that he wasn't hungry so who am I to force him to eat something.

Grabbing my lunch from my locker I made my way over to our usual table. I had learned the hard way that it was better to just bring your own lunch than buy it. The bread was moldy and the milk was usually expired. How they passed the health inspections was a mystery to me. At the table sat Sadie, Horus, Bast, and Walt. "Hey Carter. Where have you been?" asked Horus. "Out looking for Anubis." I replied. "What did you do?!" asked Sadie defensively glaring daggers at me. "Nothing! Nothing! He ran off, I found him, and he killed some fish, end of story." "WHAT?!" she yelled at me. Before I had time to explain Set appeared at our table and slammed his hands down on the table. "Okay which one of brats know where Anubis is?! He didn't show up for detention yesterday." he said. "We don't know a thing!" said Sadie. "Yeah now get off the table hot head! You're scorching my fur." Bast yelled at him. "Fine. But when I find him and I find out that you knew where he was, you are so dead!" he said. Then he stormed off(literally).

"What's with him?" I asked. "Set is the detention director." replied Walt. At that Sadie and I both cracked up. Bast looked at us weird and then Horus asked "What's so funny?!" "Oh nothing. It's just that you're the office assistant and Set is the detention director." replied Sadie. I could see Horus' confusion and as he was about to say something Walt burst out laughing. "Ha Ha Ha! Office assistant! What a manly name!" Now Horus was pissed. To make matters worse Sadie added in "Oh Horus could you be a dear and go fetch me a latte." Horus growled and then picked up Walt by his neck and hit him against the concrete(What's with the stupid concrete?!) wall behind him. I immediately pulled out my sword and pointed it at his throat. "Put him down." I growled. Let's just say I was being made fun of because I wasn't threatening enough. So I put a spell on myself that whenever I get angry my voice sounds really scary and my eyes glow green. Yeah, pretty epic.(No it's not. Me:SHUT UP SADIE!) He lowered Walt back down to the ground and faced me. Then his eyes turned red and he turned into a giant falcon warrior and stepped into a fighting position. I looked at him and his eyes were still glowing red with an evil smile plastered across his face. Oh crap! I couldn't let my fear get to me. I mean seriously, I did host this guy for awhile. I grew to super warrior form and stood in front of him. Everyone in the lunchroom started to scatter away from us. "Come at me Office Boy!" I taunted. Then he charged at me. I was ready. This guy was seriously ticking me off! Then he froze in front of me just as he was about to strike. Ra then floated in front of us and said "To my office! Both of you." We were still kind of frozen. "Now!" he screamed. "Oh right." Then he grabbed us both by the ear dragging us along. We turned backed into normal form and he literally dragged us down the hallway.

When we got to his office he threw us down into the chairs in his office and then sat down at his desk. We both straightened up rubbing our ears. "I'm very disappointed in you two. Especially you Horus. I assume you both now the punishment for fighting on school grounds?" We both nodded. "Good then a week of detention for both of you good bye." he replied apparating away. "NOOOOO!" I cried. "Now I'll never get into college!" "You're an idiot." said Horus. He then glared at me getting up to leave. "Hey I just remembered something." I said. "What?" asked Horus. "Shouldn't we have like.. I don't know... checked on Anubis?" I said. "Oh yeah..." he replied. We walked back to the pond but Anubis wasn't there anymore. We walked out into the courtyard and as we were walking I heard "OWWWWW!" coming from a tall shrub. I looked behind the shrub to see Anubis sitting there screaming "OWWWWWW!". Then I knew something was up when he started screaming "No Haku no more rice!(rights to Spirited Away)...I DON'T KNOW!...Do you see them too?!...She has a frying pan!...Ahhhh! Paper!" Horus walked over and said "We should you know do something." "Why?!" I asked. "This is fun." "Maybe it's not that bad.." Horus started to say just as Anubis threw up and passed out. Oh.

Osiris's Pov

I was in the underworld when I got a call on my cell phone. I checked the number and realized it was the school. If that boy has gotten himself in trouble again I swear to Ra I will...do...something. Picking up the phone I heard the annoying voice of Isis start talking. "Hello Osiris. This is Isis calling to inform you that your attendant, Anubis, has fallen ill and the school board has decided it would be in his best interest if you were to pick him up and call a doctor. Have a nice day." Then she hung up on me!

I teleported to the school and after filling out 20 minutes worth of paperwork, walked into the infirmary(Wait! The school is so dangerous they need an infirmary?!). Anubis was sitting there talking to nothing! I'm not kidding. It looked like the other person was invisible! "Anubis!" I yelled to get his attention. He stared up at me in awe and then leaned over putting his hand on the side of his face so I couldn't see his mouth then asked "Why is the muffin talking to me?!" Ugh! He wasn't ill. He was insane! Then his face twisted up and he leaned over the side of the bed, grabbing a waste bin,and losing his lunch. Okay, maybe he's sick as well as crazy.

Teleporting him back to the house, I laid him down on the couch. As he started screaming about the Cullens fighting Voldemort (I think you know it's from Twilight and Harry Potter) I knew it was gonna be a long week.

Author's Note

Hey it's Cat & Mac. Sorry we haven't been updating as often. Standardized tests, business projects, homework. The usual. Well, hope you enjoy this chapter as much as Cat enjoyed writing it.

Cat: It was FUN!

Anubis: Why am I insane?!

Cat: No reason.

Mac: Cat?!

Cat: You helped!

Mac: Oh well! ¡Hasta Luego! Our Readers!

Frying Pans and Chocolate Cake,

Cat&Mac


End file.
